Magnet
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: Reisi put down the cup and looked at his third-in-command. "Come here." Saruhiko knows why Reisi would tell him to do that now. There is also a good reason why he would want to refuse. Now is not the time for that. For that? For what? ReiSaru. Oneshot.


**Magnet**

"We seem to be lacking the winning edge. Aren't you supposed to be doing your work right now?" Fushimi Saruhiko asked Munakata Reisi, his superior, who seem to be just relaxing despite the fact that they currently are pursuing the Black Dog and his confederates.

Reisi gulped the last drop of his cup noodles down and asked, "Is everyone out right now?"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "Why do you need to ask something you already know the answer to? It's annoying."

Reisi put down the cup and looked at his third-in-command. "Come here."

Saruhiko knows why Reisi would tell him to do that now. There is also a good reason why he would want to refuse. Now is not the time for _that. _"Not now, _Munakata._" No honorific words whatsoever. "We are supposed to be busy right now."

"Please." He looked straight at Saruhiko's blue eyes. "_Saruhiko._"

Saruhiko's cheeks flushed. As much as he would like to refuse right now, and he knows that he has to, he walked towards Reisi and sat beside him. "Are you happy now?"

Reisi softly chuckled and leaned his back on Saruhiko's. "Saruhiko… Are you not… tired of hiding?"

Saruhiko closed his eyes and leaned his head on the other's back. "It's my expertise. Reisi."

Reisi turned around and hugged the other from behind. Sharing body heat always feels pleasant, especially during the night. He felt Saruhiko relax under his embrace. He started planting kisses on the smaller man's neck, and the latter gave him a low groan of pleasure in return.

He watched his partner's expression as he continued nipping on his skin. A flushed face filled with pleasure. What a beautiful sight. He sucked on a small portion on his neck, aiming to leave a mark that will not hurt too much.

Saruhiko opened his eyes, fighting them to not be half-lidded. He placed his hands on the older man's to try to push it away. "Reisi…" He moaned. "They might… get suspicious if only… the two of us are… not there…"

Saruhiko spoke between breaths. Just the warm lips of his lover were enough to make him pant, flush and moan. _Why was it always like this? _When everybody is away, doing their jobs, Reisi would always request him to stay and do this kind of things.

They were always hiding their relationship, with Saruhiko maintaining a front that he hates his superior. Nobody is allowed to know that they are lovers. A romantic relationship between superior and subordinate is extremely prohibited.

But here they are, the _king _and the _third-in-command_, breaking the rules.

Reisi tightened his hold around Saruhiko's waist. Saruhiko's body temperature always manages to stay warm and Reisi wonders why. It is one of the many reasons why he likes having the younger man under his embrace.

He softly whispered on Saruhiko's ear, "Just a bit… Please, Saruhiko. Grant me this one."

He observed that Saruhiko's face reddened more than it already is, if that was even possible. While he was being tempted to grant his superior's request, and he thinks that he's losing his common sense at the moment, he sighed, composing his thoughts.

"We can't… Not now." Saruhiko replied as he intertwined his fingers with Reisi's. "You still have… work to do."

Reisi leaned his head on the younger's shoulder. "Since when have you been this responsible, _Fushimi-kun?_"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "I want to leave this place soon." He propped up his glasses as he moved a bit from the older man. "If you want to sleep with me that badly, finish your work first. I don't want to be interrupted once we start."

Reisi chuckled and smirked. "So that's why. Okay, I understand." He fixed his own glasses and stood up. He offered a hand to Saruhiko, though the latter didn't take it.

"No, thanks." Saruhiko said. "I think I'll stay sitting here."

The captain chuckled again and said, "Once we go back, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Guess I'd better get to work. It seems Mr. Fushimi is getting impatient."


End file.
